


Movies during a Storm

by Sharkboy305



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Sam Evans, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, High School, Hudson-Hummel Family, Hurricanes & Typhoons, I Tried, I shouldn't be writing this at night, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Nervousness, Scary, Sleepovers, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy305/pseuds/Sharkboy305
Summary: Blaine, Sam, Rachel, and Rory all get stuck at the Hudson-Hummel home while their Parents are stuck in a Hotel, the best they can do is stay cuddled and warm during the powerful storm that has threated to knock out the power any minute now and maybe a few scares come here and there
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Rory Flanagan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say this but if any of the Characters seem out of Character than sorry

The rain had pounded against the window obviously showing no signs of stopping as the high winds blew multiple unloose objects up into the sky. Both Sam, Rory, Rachel, and Blaine were invited to hang out at Kurt and Finn's place and with their Parents on a date this made it even better, that was of course until a loud noise crackled in the sky and lightning began drifting over head that the visitors decided they should begin getting home. This of course however was stopped when high winds had picked up and began making it to dangerous to drive home. Finn's phone had begun ringing and when answering it, was received a call from Burt who had called to tell them that due to the high winds making it difficult to drive home that he and Carole would be spending a night at a nearby hotel.

As time passed it only came more and more powerful, rain had began making the roads way more deadly than they already were and there was even a chance of a power outage. Sam looked outside and store at the rain pounding against the window, as if one second a powerful enough rain drop would crack the window due to how loud and powerful the storm was "Looks like your staying here Rory" Sam said while looking outside the window. Rory looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders "That makes this storm somewhat better" the younger boy said while wrapping his arms around Sam's chest.

"Maybe we can have a sleepover with everyone else?" Sam muttered soflty as he inter twinded his finger with Rory's. Finn looked at the window from the kitchen as Rachel stirred up a pot of stew as the water bubbled up "Maybe a sleepover would be nice? since nobody is able to leave we can take all the houses pillows and blankets and huddle in the living room and watch a movie?" Finn looked away from the window before opening a cupboard door and grabbing some glasses out of it "That sounds like a nice idea babe" Kissing Rachel on the forehead before pouring some.

Finn flopped onto the couch as he began flipping through the different channels before spotting a movie that looks interesting "Do you think Kurt would like Steven Universe?" Rachel clicked at her nails before looking up "Maybe, You should be the one to know him after all both of you live together" Rachel muttered as she cuddled into Finn's side, placing her head onto his shoulder as he yelled for Kurt. Kurt tried to put off the yelling from Finn who repeatedly called his name and usually he would have went but this time all he wanted to do was keep his hold of Blain who had his head resting on his chest as he curled against his body "Maybe you should just go?" Blaine asked through a mumbled half asleep voice "Plus we have all day this storm isn't going to stop anytime soon" Kurt sighed as he slowly unentangled their limbs and went upstairs to find Rachel and Finn on the living room couch together while flipping through shows "I'm busy right now so this better be important?" Speaking out in a mockish tone before Finn stopped flipping through channels "Dad called and said that him and Mom won't be back until the storm clears so we figured we would have a sleepover".

"Does this have to include me being up in the living room?" Before Finn could get out another word Rachel had jumped up from her spot on the couch with some excitment to her "Of course silly, your going to be involved both you and Blaine along with Sam and Rory, There's snacks, drinks, movies we can do all of this" Kurt sighed before looking back down the stairs "If it's anyway to get my mind off this storm than fine" Kurt let out a little chuckle as Rachel yelped into the air and did a little dance around.

The joyous occasion was quickly shut down as a loud bang came from outside and the lights quickly flickered on and off "What was that?" Kurt let out a yelp as he jumped back from the person on the stairs, Grabbing onto some pieces of furniture only to hear laughter as he spots Blaine standing right beside where he was and Finn and Rachel to let out some small laughs "Okay very funny" Kurt quips out trying to act like he wasn't scared "Storm got you all tensed up?" Sam was standing on the stairs with Rory clinging to his arm as the two stepped downstairs and plopped on a nearby couch "Okay first off Blaine came out of nowhere" Looking back at his boyfriend as he couldn't help but smile "And second off it's as every second this storm just gets worse and worse" at the soud of 'worse' a loud bang shook every part of the house causing the lights to flicker on and off before returning back to a small quiet atmosphere.

"You see" Kurt than took the the kitchen and dug around while everyone else had finished collecting stuff for the living room. about an hour in and the living room was filled to the brim, There layed pillows, blankets, jackets, hoodies anything that could look comfortable to sleep on was thrown into the living room, lights had been dimmed down while food was placed alla round the area. In the middle of the room layed a small table filled with Fruits, Berries, Chips, Crackers and cheese, Shrimp, some smoked salmon and a thing Rory called Soda Bread which he insisted was something him and his family used to have. Kurt and Finn had mostly used their time in the kitchen making some other types of sweets one of which involed a bunch of Chex mixes coated in chocolate before having an ounce of powded sugar poured on it and topped off with a nice little strawberry gummy. Next to it sat a bowl of Gummies ranging from worms, bears, peaches and small gummy sharks.

Their plans to make a nice small tower of fruits were immediatly stopped when a strike caused a small power outage in the fridges and maybe the power hat also cut the lights but by the time this had happened everyone was all cuddled into the living room with small bowls or food, wrapped in blankets and cuddlign with their loved ones.

The first movie they began watching was _Wakko's Wish_ which was something Rory insisted after he had seen it while watching with Sam during one of their own little sleepovers and during it Rory couldn't pull his eyes away from the movie. The next movie was The original _Friday the 13th_ which Finn has said was something to do at a sleepover, was to watch atleast something scary although Rory couldn't get behind it and his night may or may not have been ruined when the next movie was the Second movie where Jason himself finally made his debut "I don't get why we need to watch Horror movies?" Rory mumbled as he put his head into the croock of Sam's neck. "Because it's like i said earlier a sleepover tradition isn't complete with out a scary movie or something scary" Finn mumbled out while stuffing some pieces of Mangos into his mouth, Rory made another small squeak at the TV when Jason had slammed the hammer into one of the characters, Officer Winslow's skull

The group eventually move on as the last scene of the movie ends and Blaine decideds to lighten the mood by picking out _Charlie and the chocolate factory_ which gets some good laughs, sing alongs and conversations between the group. "Okay i got it" Sam spoke after some quit had settled for a few hours " Let's make a competition where however can stay up the longest is served an amazing fit from everyone in the room while the first person to fall asleep is served some type of punishment" after his little announcment everyone looked around the room before Kurt spoke "So we're forced to stay asleep for as long as possible cause if we fall asleep than we'll be punished?"

" Exactly" Sam said while pointing a finger towards Kurt than flopping back into his spot and letting Rory rest his head on his lap

"I don't know man maybe your boyfriend will be the first to go with the way he keeps looking like he'll fall asleep any second now" Finn pointed out at how Rory would do exactly just that having his head bounce up and down as sleep tried to over take him and him resting his head on any part of Sam's body might have made him fully fall asleep so he had to try and focus on stuff and not let sleep take over him while not resting on any part of Sam's body unless he wants God knows what type of punishment everyone had planned for the morning so he did his best to stay up and watch as many more different movies were started. Movies spanning from Adventure, Horror, Comady, LGBTQ (Because of course), Romance, Superheroes and even some episodes of TV shows were thrown into the mix

Eventually the night was filled with a soft sound of snoring and everyone in the room all noticed the sleeping figure on Finn's lap "So speaking of punishment what exactly is the punishment for the loser?" Kurt asked while looking at Rachel's sleeping body "We should figure that out when she's awake" Blaine muttered against Kurt's arm "Does this mean i can sleep now?" Rory asked with a slight crack in his voice "You can go to sleep now babe" Sam spoke into Rory's hair as the irish boy rested his head against his chest ad quickly fell asleep "Well since i don't have to worry about a punishment tomorrow i'll be getting to sleep here" Finn made a sort of frown at Kurt's answer but before he could mention anything another loud bang echoed through the house and in an instant the TV was shut off from the lack of power "Well i guess since we wont have power until tomorow I guess i'll also get to sleep" Sam than wrapped his arms around Rory's body and nuzzled against him "Yeah I'm agreeing with Sam" Blaine curled against Kurt who was drifting to sleep in second"

Looking at the clock which lit up when Finn pressed it, reading 2:40 Am Finn quickly wrapped around Rachel as he noticed the room, plates and cups were everywhere along with bunch of empty bowls, some half filled while others looked as if they hand't been touched, Kurt had an arm slung around Blaine's waist and pressed against his body with his other arm resting on his bicep and his head nuzzling into Blaine's gelled hair. Rory had his head resting into the crook of Sam's neck and his left arm had gripped onto Sam's shirt collar while his other hand had wrapped around Sam's neck and pulled his legs up to Sam's chest and Sam had his free arm curl around Rory's wait. Finn slowly fell asleep as he curled against rachel and as his eyes slowly drifted to sleep he failed to notice a small bang coming from the back door window which sounded a little to human to be wind or rain


	2. The noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice sleepover a noise sounding a little to human starts banging against the backdoor

_Time of night: 3:06 PM_

Rory's eyes flung open at the sound of a knock coming from the back door it wasn't loud but it was still spotable if someone would listen closely. The noise kept up, banging against a window as it echoed through the house. Rory's ind began racing to some worst situations, _Someone's breaking in, it's a ghost, something bads going to happen_ but before he could fully panic he got his thoughts together _Okay relax it's prbably being caused by the wind_ he looked around as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and noticed some small colors come from the DVD player, the power was back on

Rory stirred in his sleep as he slowly stood up but in a second his eyes saw what was only true terror, as lightning flashed through the sky it lit up the area but only for just a second but it was enough to spot something or someone standing outside the back door and they appeared to be looking in. Rory let out a loud scream as he stumbled back and tripped over Sam and slammed against the wall, the rucuse woke up everyone in the house, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all threw their blankets over their bodies to find Rory curling against the wall, his body shaking violently and tears pooling down his face, Sam quickly jumped up and came to his boyfriends side and began rubbing a hand up and down Rory's back and spoke in a gentle tone "Rory, babe whats wrong?" The boy only chocked on sobs as he tried to get out words only to end up pointing at the backdoor window which still left everyone confued "Is there something back there?" Sam spoke as he pulled Rory into his arms and ran his fingers through his hair, letting the boy bury his head into his chest and waited for an answer only to recieve Rory shaking his head in a yes formation. Rachel and Finn walked towards the door and looked outside of it but only spotted tree's and a few torn down objects from the high winds "I don't see anything out there Rory" Rachel said in an attempt to calm Rory down but she was given another answer instead "But i saw someone looking in at us" He said in a small hush nearly missable "Well i don't think anyone" Kurt was than cut off by a loud bang coming from the garage which got another cry and shout from Rory as he continued to bury his head into Sam's body almost in an attempt to just melt into him and hide away from the world.

Kurt and Finn walked towards the door which lead to the garage as the noise continued "Maybe it's mom and dad?" Kurt's voice shook just a little as Finn grabbed his phone out "They haven't called or even texted surley they would have done so if they were coming home" the noise continued to bang outside before a loud crack shoot the place and Kurt let out another little gasp as he shook violently "Well what if Rory's right what if someone's trying to break in?" Kurt shook even more as more loud cracking noises came from the garage. Before Finn can answer a pair of noises start echoing through the place as they begin getting quite and quite before they eventually disappear "Dude what the hell was that?"

Than a loud smash rips through the silent before loud screaming also rips through the house and in a second Rory, Sam, Blaine, and Rachel all come rushing towards Finn and Kurt, Rory and Rachel had tears on their cheeks as Sam began shaking violently "What happened?" Kurt rushed to Blaine's side who began shaking "Some person threw a rock through the window" Kurt quickly ran into the living room ignoring the broken glass and rock in the middle of the place and scooped up all his and Blaine's blankets "I've had enough of this me and Blaine are going downstairs and locking us in my room" Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm and dragged him down the stairs "I-I'm going with them" Rory muttered as he scooped up his blankets and followed Kurt and Blaine downstairs.

"I think it's safe to say we"re all going downstairs?" Rachel and Sam shook their heads up before grabbing their stuff before heading down stairs and locked the door after Finn finally entered. Kurt and Blaine cuddled deep into Kurt's blankets while Rachel and Finn used every blanket they could get their hands on and buried into it. Sam looked around for Rory before spotting him in the bathroom with silent tears and cuddled in the bath tub "Hey babe- you want to stay in here?" Rory silently shook his head as Sam stood up and grabbed his blankets and joined Roy in the bath before pulling Rory into a small hug and wrapped his arms around him before wrapping their blanket around him. Blaine silently buried his head into Kurt's chest "Everything's going to be okay right?" Blaine asked as he wrapped around Kurt's body "Of course B, it's going to be okay" rubbing his arm up and down Blaine's back before slowly running his fingers through his hair and gently cupped his chin before placing a small kiss to his forehead and pulled Blaine onto his chest.

Despite the fact that someone might be trying ti break into their house everyone fell asleep very fast. Sun shown through the house through the windows lighting up the place. Kurt's eyes slowy drfted open as he took in the surroundings and began proccesing the events from last night _Him, Finn, Sam, Rory, Blaine, and Rachel were all stuck inside their house due to a storm, Mom and Dad were stuck in a Hotel, Sleepover, Falling asleep, Woke up to Rory screaming and saying someone was outside the house, Somone tried breaking in through the garage and finally rock thrown through window which caused everyone to retreat into Kurt's bedroom_. He stirred up before stopping as Blains shuffled in his sleep but still hung onto Kurt's chest. He gently rubbed Blaine's back before untangling from his boyfriend and stepped over Rachel and Finn who fell asleep on the ground, noticing Sam and Rory asleep in the bathroom before slowly making his way up stairs and into the living room where all their food and drinks were at. However what caught his eyes was a rock that was laying right on the floor and broken shards of glass surrounding it. As he looked around the place he was snapped out of his trance when a knock on the door brought him back to reality, walking over to the door and opened it to show one of their neighbors standing at the door a small smile on her face " Hello" Kurt asked in a nice yet half asleep voice "Hi i don't really think we met but i thought i would come and see how you were doing" Kurt looked at here very oddly before continued to speak "Last night i was woken up to some loud noises coming from your garage and when i went out to check i saw someone try to rip it open and as I was going to stop them they stopped and grabbed something before throwing it to what I think was a window cause the next thing i heard was glass shattering and some screaming so i yelled at them and they took off running, I went home and ended up calling the police and it turned out to be some kid who was trying to break into your house for so far unknown reasons" Kurt continued to look at her before his brain finally snapped _This lady stopped some kid from breaking into our house_ "Well thank you for doing that" he gave her a hug before parting ways with a joke of their parents. Kurt returned to his bed beside Blaine and cuddled into his side "Some lady stopped a kid from getting into out house" He quiely muttered into Blaine's ear as the other boy hummed in relief before buring his face against Kurt's neck they would have alot to explain to Kurt's parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's my second complete fic so hopefully this was somewhat good


End file.
